Only One Adventure
by inuyashazgirl3759
Summary: Inu&Kag The relationship between InuYasha and Kagome isn't going well as a young woman comes along with the search of Naraku. Is she another reincation of Naraku? Or trying to break the relationship between them?


Hey! Guess whose back? The one and only...ME!! Lol. Anywho. I need to catch up on my writing cause now that school started, everything have been great, I guess. Well, here's my 4th story. Enjoy! Also, I own this one character in this story. The rest, well you know what I mean. ;

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Poo. ..

It has been long since InuYasha long fought Naraku. Since that Naraku just completed gathering the Shikon No Tama Hope I spelled that right. ; and gain more power and control than ever before. InuYasha always think long and hard of how he was going to plan and kill the horrible demon. He was also thinking about the relationship with Kagome. In his mind, he always wonder if he wants to be with Kagome, or just take his live away and be with Kikyo in hell. All those things were scrambling all over his mind. He even can't get his mind straight up of what he was doing. But for now, he was sticking on how he was going to kill Naraku.

"InuYasha, have you seen my yellow bag?!" A woman said scanning around the bone-eating well looking from her big, busted up yellow bag, "I really need to study on my algebra test coming up in 3 days?!"

InuYasha leaned against a rugged tree, his arms folding over his chest as he gave out a small sigh, "No, I haven't, Kagome. Can we just go and look for it later?"

"No! I really need it!!" Kagome replied as she ran towards the tree behind him.

Then, a small kitsune run up towards Kagome, pulling down her skirt gently, "Have you found it, yet?"

"No, sorry Shippo, but I really need that bag! I have very important stuff in it." said Kagome turning around looking down at the kitsune putting out a big sigh of tiredness.

"Its okay, I could help you find it for you." Shippo said giving her a big smile.

"Thanks Shippo, you're the best. "Kagome said as she opened her arms and giving him a small hug bringing back from the smile.

"Feh" replied InuYasha, his dull golden eyes began to sink down into a relaxing nap, "Might as well wait until you find that damn bag." He then fell into a passionate sleep.

"Ugh..." Kagome stared back at him, seeing him asleep.

"InuYasha?"

"Hm?"

She narrowed down her eyes, looking down at the ground as she said the 3-letter word, "SIT!"

"Ahh!!" InuYasha yelled, his body slamming down onto the ground.

"That's for not helping me looking for my bag!!" Kagome rolled her eyes and continued looking for her bag.

"Jesus Christ, woman" he shouted, "Can a guy get some sleep around here?!?!"

"After you help me find my bag. "She said.

"Feh, never in this time. ", he replied, head turning away from her, not looking at her.

"InuYasha!!" she yelled, "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

His body slamming down onto the ground again making it deeper than before.

"Damn you..." InuYasha muttered.

"Haha", Shippo laughed, "I just love this, when this happens."

"Shippo, I heard that. "He said.

"Oh, shoot", Shippo frightened, hiding behind Kagome.

"Its okay, Shippo", Kagome said patted his head, "I'll deal with him."

"Thanks", he replied.

She stood up from the ground, brushing off the dirt from her skirt. She then walked over to the big hole, where InuYasha inside of. Her eyes glanced down at his motionless, sort of conscious creature. She felt a bit sorry for him for what she done. Even though, he was the guy who risked his life for saving her, and the one who truly love and respect of.

"Are you okay?", Kagome asked.

"What do you think?", he said in a deeper tone of anger.

"Sorry", said Kagome rubbing the back of her neck, "Well...uh...can you help me now?"

"Whatever...at least it something.", InuYasha replied, as he stood up brushing off the dirt from his Fire-rat Kimono.

"Thanks, a lot.", She replied back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...", InuYasha said jumping up from the ground, landing on the top of the surface facing at Kagome.

She clapped her hands, "Well, let's get going!"

"That wouldn't be possible", a softer tone voice came out from the shadows.

"Who was that?!" InuYasha said, his hand held grip on his sword.

"You would know, if you find out. "

Well, that's the end of my first chapter. I've been improving cause of those RPG lessons. Thanks guys! Anywho, I'm going to continue on this story of mine. I hopefully will turn out very good! Reviews, please.


End file.
